


Rain, Rain, Won't You Stay?

by notalosechester



Series: When I'm with you [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rain, Short & Sweet, kickthephan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: its raining and the trio goes to the coffeeshop to chill





	Rain, Rain, Won't You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> i know i know, this is the not-quite-coffeeshop-au nobody asked for but everyone needs (hopefully). coz its raining and i was reading Fangirl and im trash for a good coffeeshop scene with some soft boyes. recommended to read while listening to A R I Z O N A's album Gallery. enjoy!  
> Kay

It was cold and rainy. The late afternoon sleepiness was settling into Phil’s bones, making him yawn and stretch slowly as he got up from the couch. He took his cup back into the kitchen, checking his phone as he put it in the sink. Two texts in their group chat. 

**Dan** : let’s get coffee  
**PJ** : you read my mind

Phil smiled fondly and typed in an agreement. He went to find a sweater and his rain jacket and umbrella, humming a song. When he left the house, he was greeted by the cold scent of rain, and the rushing sounds of the city on water. He wondered if it sounded like that in the ocean. Watery splashes as cars whipped by and people marched along, muffled by the damp. 

He got to the little coffee shop they frequented and went in. It was warm and only a few people were inside. Propping the umbrella in the entrance as he unzipped his coat, he scanned the room for them. He spotted Dan at the window, reading something on his phone as he sipped from the colorful mug. Phil went to the counter and ordered his drink and went to sit.  
“Hi.” Dan looked up, his eyes lighting up as he saw him.  
“Hey.” he lifted his head to receive his kiss on his forehead.  
“I’m reading an article,” he divulged as a way of answering Phil’s questioning look. “It’s about jellyfish.” he talked about what he had read and how interesting it was, and Phil didn’t really listen too hard, but watched instead how pretty Dan looked painted grey and soft in the rain colored light from the window, and tried to count his freckles.  
“...Isn’t it?” he looked expectantly at him, his eyes clearly mocking him from the rim of his mug. Phil had to learn how to be more subtle.  
“Were you even listening?” Dan asked, nudging his leg good-naturedly, his smile gentle.  
“I was.” Phil said indignantly, saved by the waiter who brought him his drink. Dan raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
“Sorry I’m late.” they looked up to see PJ standing there, damp and holding groceries. He sat down, setting the bags on the floor, his lanky legs bumping the table. “The line was terrible, and the rain caught me off guard.” Phil patted his hand, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles.  
“It’s okay. What did you buy?” PJ rattled off some Italian recipe, stopped the waiter to order his coffee, and then turning back to them.  
“I think got everything. It did ask for duck broth, but the best I got was chicken.” he bit his lip and ran a hand through his damp curls. Dan shrugged, and grinned.  
“We won’t tell.” PJ smiled then, and leaned forward, eager to learn about jellyfish from their now turned jellyfish expert boyfriend. Rain and coffee, with his favorite people. 

Was there anything better?

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea were the jellyfish thing came from, i swear to chuck i just wrote the first thing i thought of. please leave comments and kudos coz im a sad potato who needs some validation. follow me on Tumblr too, @notalosechesterawinchester


End file.
